Nursing
by Progressing-in-life
Summary: Sybil leaves her life at Downton to do nursing in Dublin where she meets Tom Branson.
1. Hospitals

After only a few months working in Ireland I'd began getting used to the smell of beer and mud though the city streets and the crowded markets I never attended them anyway since my other flatmates Gwen and Anna did that. At the hospital I worked at I loved it there helping the sick people, sorting out the linen cupboards but the thing I enjoyed the most was delivering babies. I hoped one day that I would have a baby with a husband that I loved not that I was looking for anyone I was too busy to have a personal life apart from the letters from my family.

"Nurse Crawley, stop daydreaming get back to work your shift has only just started!" Sister Daly snapped at me, I wasn't one to judge but I hated that women she absolutely hated me just because I was from a rich family and had an English accent didn't mean I had to be treated in a poor way maybe it was something to with my family being rich but if I told everyone the truth they would know I haven't got a penny of that money spent on me because I moved over here.

"Sorry Sister, do you know which ward I'm on today?" I asked as I was on a different ward each week so I could get my training to be a doctor.

"Ah, yes your on the maternity ward this week." There was a little party going on inside my head but I kept myself composed while she left and I smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Gwen asked nudging me.

"I'm on maternity." I smiled at her, she sighed and looked back at the store-room.

"And I'm stuck on the normal ward also having to do the linen this week as well." Gwen let out another sigh and looked at the clock.

"I must get on, my shift is nearly at an end that means you or Anna is on cooking duty." Gwen smiled, I felt sorry for her most of the time since she had most of the night shifts and when she got a day shift she used it wisely.

I walked into the ward and one of the women called me over quickly.

"Nurse I think my baby is coming." The women spoke she was clearly in pain, a Sister walked up to me just in time as I checked how far a long the woman was dilated.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I looked to see Anna, my mind had gone completely and had forgotten she was a Nurse on the maternity ward.

"I need hot water and towels she's 10 centimetres." I said to Anna as I drawed the curtains to get her away from the others.

"We need to get her to the delivery room." Anna replied but as I looked at the women in pain she wasn't going to make it that far.

"She's not going to make it," I snapped back at Anna, Anna rushed off to get some towels and water.

"I need you to stay calm for me, what's your name?" I asked her, she looked like she was in so much pain that I wanted to put her out of her misery.

"It's Jane, please just tell me I can push." Jane asked gripping her stomach. I looked once more she was already pushing and she didn't know it. Anna came running through the curtains,

"Okay, push!" I said to her it was just making the baby come out even faster.

"I can see the head push once more." You could see the sweat and pain coming from her, it would be over soon I thought and that's all that mattered.

I grabbed the baby's head carefully and pulled the baby out slowly. Anna was there ready with the scissors to cut the cord. I wrapped the baby in a white soft blanket,

"You have a boy, a beautiful baby boy." I smiled handing him over to Jane, I washed the blood off my fingers in the water as soon as I was about to leave Jane grabbed my wrist she had a tight grip all the Irish did.

"Thank you, you know your starting to get a Irish accent in your voice." Jane smiled looking up. I nodded my head and walked away, I filled in the paperwork and I would come back later to find out the baby's name.

"Nurse!" I heard a voice shout, I turned around and started to search for the voice and it wasn't on this ward. I saw a handsome man standing there wearing green overalls having oil over his hands he frantically kept looking for someone who would help him.

"Can I help you?" I asked him straight forwardly.

"It's my sister she's gone into labour." He replied, I looked back at fourth behind me to see if someone was around to go with him but there wasn't so I had to go.

"Alright, stay here let me just go tell someone." I said to him, he nodded and stood there. I went back onto the ward and grabbed the bag that was for house calls and also a coat it was supposed to be chilly out there for January.

"Anna, I have to go on call." I told her buttoning up my coat,

"Alright, will you be back for dinner?" Anna asked me. As I started to walk down the ward.

"Who knows." I smiled, I found the man again waiting there impatiently.

"Let's go." I told him.


	2. Delivering a Branson Baby

I followed the man to where he took me mind you we had to go through a garage, I was guessing he was a car mechanic.

"Tom! Is that you?" I heard a cry from a woman, so the handsome man had a name now, Tom.

"I told you, I would be back with help." Tom showed me to the living room where a woman was lying on the sofa.

"You take to long, I wish Ma was here she would have this baby out of me before you brought someone to help." The girl joked which made Tom crack a smile. I put the bag down and took my coat of placing it on a chair nearby.

"What's your name?" I asked her, opening up the bag and getting out a stethoscope to listen to baby's heartbeat.

"Cassidy, Cassidy Branson do you know how long it's going to take?" She complained she looked too young to be a mother but who was I to judge.

"I'm not sure, but how far apart is the pain?" I asked her as she fidgeted in her place uncomfortably.

"Your not from around here are you?" Tom asked, I shot a look at him.

"No, I'm not I'm Irish and I come from a rich family but that doesn't mean you have to judge me. I came here by choice and because of that my father hates me. But right now my main focus is Cassidy. I'm going to ask again how far apart is your pain?" I said which I nearly lossed my temper at them maybe if I told them they would say some things to other people. I looked once behind me at Tom who was memorised by my speech it made me blush a little but I looked back at Cassidy.

"1 hour, I'm not so sure." Cassidy looked at me.

"Have your waters broken?" I asked her she shook her head which meant it could be false labour.

"How many months are you?" I questioned her, she looked at Tom who still hadn't come out from his daydream.

"9... I was due 2 weeks ago please tell me this is the real thing..." Cassidy cried out in pain as soon as she did that her waters broke.

"It's the real thing, do you have a husband?" I asked her, she shook her head. A single mother.

"He died...A few months back in a shooting." Cassidy whispered I looked up at her.

"I'm so sorry...You may feel a slight pinch as I check how long your dilated. Tom could you get some towels or blankets." I said to him he had finally stopped daydreaming whatever he was daydreaming about and fetched some towels.

"I would say your about 8 cm. You've still got about 2 cm to go," I said to her, she nodded her head. I heard her scream out in pain, I wanted to do something for her but I couldn't.

"You said something about your Mother as I made my way in. Where's she?" I was curious since Mother's are always here for there first grandchild well I assumed anyway.

Cassidy looked at Tom as he came back, he had heard everything I said but I wasn't really ashamed.

"Ma passed away last year, it's just been: me, Cassidy and my brother Kieran on our own." This family had lost a lot, a lot more than I had over the years.

"Anyway, I best get back to work." Tom hugged Cassidy and left the apartment.

"Your brother is very protective..." I trailed off looking at the door he had just closed.

"And handsome...I could see you back there. Don't worry I won't tell he was looking at you in the same way when you were helping me." I smiled and let the red flow into my cheeks.

"So tell me about your family since I've told you a bit about mine. You said your Father hated you why?" Cassidy asked, she told me about some of her family so I would do the same we had time to waste.

"My Father is a lord a very rich one to. He had three daughters which I am the youngest he had no sons. All he wanted for us was to marry suitors and have a boring life." I started off Cassidy looked intrigued already.

"I didn't want a boring life... I wanted to travel or get into politics and fight for women's rights and most of help people. When I first told my Father I was leaving for Dublin, he thought that I was to young to go and I wouldn't have a life there. But I proved him wrong didn't I? I have the best flatmates in the world, I work in a hospital training to be a doctor and I have the freedom to do anything. Though my Father still hates me." I trailed off looking out of the window, I saw the clouds getting darker maybe it would rain today.

"He'll come around and what of your Mother and two sister you said briefly about?" Cassidy asked. She squinted in pain as I saw the next contraction run through her body.

"My Mother well she doesn't hate me but she just wants to know why... I did this. My eldest sister Mary has a mixed life at the moment with being in love with our cousin but marrying someone else my other sister Edith she just wants to find her place in the world." I got up from where I sat and checked how long she was dilated.

"Cassidy, it's time..." I said to her, "I'm just going to get a bowl of water, hold in there." She nodded her head and I walked through to their kitchen.

I brought back a bowl of water and Cassidy looked ready to push.

"You ready?" I asked her she nodded her head once more.

"Alright, I want you to push in 3, 2, 1." She screamed out in pain but it was working though to push the baby out.

"Again." I said to her and she did. I could see the head but it wasn't close enough for me to grab.

"Cassidy your doing beautifully, I can see the head." These Irish women were tough ones I noted in my head. Cassidy pushed once more and grabbed the head and carefully pulled the head out. I grabbed a towel and opened the bag, I pulled some scissors out and cut the cord as the baby came out. I wrapped the baby in the towel.

"Your husband would be proud, you have a little boy." I smiled handing him to her, she looked exhausted but happy in the end that's what delivering babies is all about the reward you have at the end.

* * *

Reviewing helps to make improvements to my story :) See ya :)


	3. Walking Home

"I'll be back tomorrow to see how you're doing and how the baby is doing." I smiled touching the little boy in his Mother's arms.

"Thank you Nurse, I never seemed to catch your name." Cassidy looked up from her baby.

"It's Nurse Crawley." I heard a crack of thunder and looked out of the window to see it pouring down with rain.

"I best be on my way, I don't want to get too caught up in the rain." I mused, Cassidy nodded her head as I buttoned up my coat and shut the bag.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Nurse Crawley." Cassidy smiled and I walked out of the door then went down the steps that connected the flat to the garage. As I was about to step out from the covered shelter I heard someone speaking.

"Are you seriously thinking about stepping out in that rain?" I smiled before turning around to look at Tom who was mending a car.

"I have to go back to the hospital there probably wondered where I've disappeared to." I spoke they probably hadn't if Anna had told them where I had gone.

"The Irish rain is deadly and you are going to go out there without any protection?" He questioned me.

"Then what do you suggest I do Mr Branson?" I asked using his last name I guess it was.

"Let me walk you back to your flat it's the least I can do for what you have done for my sister today." He came out from under the car and locked eyes with me, I felt my heart pounding unusually fast please do not tell me I'm falling for this man I thought to myself.

"Alright, but we have to stop by the hospital first." I gave into my multiple thoughts about this man. But I will not allow my thoughts to cloud my judgement about Mr Tom Branson. A few minutes later Tom Branson was dressed in a waterproof jacket and had an umbrella in his hand.

"Don't you need to lock up?" I asked as we walked out into the rain.

"Your forgetting I do have a brother whose a mechanic as well." Oh yes my mind had gone completely blank he's brothers name was Kieran I think.

"Forgive me, you never know where people work these days if you haven't seen them." I pointed out and we walked further out into the rain.

"Tell me about yourself. What's your name first of all." Mr Branson asked me as we walked past others in the rain with umbrellas.

"It's Nurse Crawley and there's really not much to know about me." I admitted if you really thought about it my story is just a silly dream to people of the poor.

"There must be something how about hobbies?" I didn't have many hobbies I worked my heart out in the hospital it was either that or I would be asleep or cooking or cleaning the flat.

"I'm interested in women's rights when I have the time..." I trailed off to say and looked the other way which was the road and cars were journeying past us.

"Why is that?" He asked curious to know. I blushed a little letting the red go into my cheeks a man interested in me well the political side.

"Woman have a right in life as much as men do it's just that men have always had the upper hand of everything but my Mother writes that might change if the war starts it means there would be hardly any men and women like us well people would depend on us. We have a say more than anything..." I was starting off on one of my rants and I needed to stop at once but I found my excuse we had arrived at the hospital.

"I'll just be a moment it won't take to long." Mr Branson nodded his head and walked into the hospital.

One of the Sisters on the maternity ward smiled at me when I came to drop the bag off. She seemed in a good mood for having the night shift.

"Nurse Crawley? What on earth are you still doing in the hospital? Your shift ended 20 minutes ago." Sister Daly asked when she noticed me leaving and really she was counting?

"I was just bringing back the house call maternity bag, Sister." Her mood seemed to lighten then.

"Were there any complications in the delivery?" Sister Daly asked me. I shook my head.

"Alright but remember you must do a house call some point in your shift." I nodded my head and left the hospital, Tom Branson was still there which was surprising.

"Your still here." I noted as we continued out into the rain my flat was only 5 minutes from here which meant it was only down the street.

"I'm a man of my word, Nurse Crawley." He replied and I smiled.

"So how long have you lived in Dublin?" I asked curious to know since he wanted to know about me so much.

"All my life, I was born here and I plan to die here well in Ireland." I didn't really like to think about death since I've only saw it once in my entire life.

"How long have you?" He asked the question in return.

"About 5 and I like it here." I smiled and stopped walking since we outside my flat building.

"Were here, thank you Mr Branson for walking me home." I smiled at him.

"It was my pleasure, I'll see you tomorrow." He replied as I turned to go into my apartment building.

"Nurse Crawley, I hope you do stay in Ireland." He whispered and I walked up the steps to my flat.

* * *

I really need some ideas to continue with this story I have about 1 idea but that's for near the end of the story. Review some ideas for this story because I would really like to continue it.


	4. He likes her X She likes him

"He likes her." I heard the two of them bickering about me as I entered our flat.

"Who?" I asked taking off my coat and hanging it up.

"That man who brought you home." Anna smiled getting up from the window and going over to the cooker.

"He does not." I protested back not noticing my cheeks heating up.

"Who is he then?" Gwen asked holding her cup of coffee.

"He's the brother of the women's baby I had to go deliver." I replied going into the kitchen checking on whatever Gwen and Anna were making for dinner.

"I see a scandal waiting to happen," Anna laughed as she stirred whatever they were making.

"How?" I asked amused at how any of this could turn into a scandal.

"With your parents... If they found out you were seeing a Irish man they would have a fit." Anna pointed out,

"Papa, yes but I'm not so sure about Mama. Of course she would be mad at first but she can't hold a grudge at her youngest for long." I smiled simply.

"Well...I can't say anything about that. Would you mind setting the table?" Anna asked. I nodded my head as I reached for the knives, forks and spoons.

"You seem quiet Gwen, are you alright?" I asked looking at Gwen she seemed to be looking out at the window.

"Me? Oh... I'm fine... It's just a man came into the hospital today to set up the telephone and said he was looking for secretary." Gwen trailed off was she looking at a different career path?

"So?" I asked as I placed the knives, forks and spoons onto the table.

"He said I would be perfect for the job if I could get a good resumé but it means I have to go to York." Did she mean York in England that mean she was close to Downton Abbey.

"Would you take it, I mean if you got it?" Anna asked as she got some bowls down for the stew. "Sybil we only need spoons." Anna reminded me, I was having an off moment if you could even get one of those.

"Sorry," I whispered and yawned a little, I wasn't that tired but I had delivered two babies today.

"You look extremely tired." Gwen pointed out smiling a little and came to join me while I sat at the table.

"Please don't remind me, I have to go visit that baby I delivered just now in the morning before I go for my shift at the hospital." I took another big yawn as Anna brought 2 of the bowls filled with stew then the bed and the third bowl.

"So would you take the job?" Anna brought the subject back up but I'm sure Gwen didn't want to talk about it at the moment.

"I guess but I would miss you guys..." Gwen smiled.

"We would miss you as well plus we would have to find a new flatmate or maybe one of the new nurses would be put with us." Anna started off on one of her rambles which always amused us.

"Whatever you decide to do, we'll support you." I smiled put my hand on her shoulder lightly.

X

I smiled as I walked into the garage before my shift started at the hospital, I had told Anna and Gwen to go ahead of me.

"Your early," I heard the voice of Tom Branson's, I looked at the car he was fixing and he seemed to be under it.

"I have to check on your sister and her baby to see how she's doing. Is that alright? I won't be long I have to get back to the hospital." Sybil smiled politely as Tom came out from under the car.

"Of course, though my nephew does have good pair of lungs." Tom chucked lightly as I noticed another man coming through the garage. He looked very much like Tom but had grown a beard.

"Now who's this nice looking girl? Tommy?" They seemed to know each other since they looked a like.

"She's a nurse, she's only here to see Cass. So leave her alone." Tom became very defensive towards me and I was grateful. I kept quiet while they bickered not out loud but you could see it in their eyes.

"Well you could introduce us if she's seeing Cass." The man said to Tom.

"Kieran, this is Nurse Crawley she delivered Cassidy's baby." Tom gestured to me as Kieran eyed me down which was a bit uncomfortable and I did try not to move.

"I'd better get on and see to your sister and her baby." I smiled nicely with my heart hammering against my rib cage that anyone could have noticed. If you weren't a fooled person in love.

"She's likes you, Tommy." I heard quietly as I went up the stairs, I wanted to see Tom's face when Kieran said that but then rather not because then he would have seen my heated rosy cheeks.

"Cassidy?" I called out for her as I entered her flat she shared with her brothers.

"Nurse Crawley, your back so soon. Are you keen to see this little monster again?" Cassidy made a joke as she held the sleeping baby boy in her arms sitting in a chair.

"No, though I wouldn't of minded of seeing that cute little thing again. I came to make sure nothing is wrong. I'll be doing this for a week then it will be monthly check ups maybe not by me but another Nurse." I replied to Cassidy walking into her living space.

"I admit he is a handsome lil babe. But at night he screams, I think no one in the flat got any sleep. Please sit it's alright." She smiled, I walked over to sit down in a chair near her.

"Maybe he's not a night person... It is common with most baby's. Have you thought of a name for him?" I asked.

"Not yet, I can barely think straight, I should have one for you tomorrow. If this little one can sleep for a bit longer." Cassidy let her mouth curl into a little smile.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, I was always interested to hear the answers off new Mothers.

"Tired."

"How do you really feel about all this?" I questioned her and she looked down at her baby.

"Blessed, that I could have had this baby. There are no words to explain how a Mother feels about meeting there newborn after carrying it for 9 months. After all that pain you go through to meet the little thing you can't explain how you feel. When you become a Mother you will know what I'm talking about, but you should always cherish the moment your newborn baby touches your arms for the first time." Cassidy looked like she was going into dreamland holding her baby. I wondered if I would ever become a Mother.

"How old are you Nurse Crawley?" Cassidy asked me curious.

"20," I whispered.

"Have you ever been in love?" Why would Cassidy want to know this or was she just trying to make conversation. The more I thought about that question the more I was confused about what I was going to say for an answer.

"I'm not sure really..." I trailed off thinking about Tom for a moment.

"Just remember if you fall in love make sure you marry the right one." I'm not sure what Cassidy meant by that but it obviously meant something before I could ask her anything her baby started to cry.

"I think it's best I leave, I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled at Cassidy.

* * *

Baby Names please for the Branson Baby :} Basically I hate School! It has taken me ages to get back onto of my homework since I get double the workload now I get to choose options in January. Sorry if my updates are slow but I'll try to update when I can on all stories.


End file.
